


O e i l l a d e

by pica



Series: Those times on our own [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Porn with Feelings, alternate POV
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nove volte che negli occhi di Erik non c'è stato che Charles, e negli occhi di Charles non c'è stato che Erik.<br/>[raccolta di ficlet introspettive]</p>
            </blockquote>





	O e i l l a d e

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il Sillabario di maridichallenge.
> 
> (la formattazione fa schifo, me ne rendo conto, ma con queste cose nclpf)

**O** **ssessione**

**_s.f._ ** _[os-ses-sió-ne]_

[dal lat. _obsessio -onis_ «assedio, occupazione», der. di _obsidere_ «assediare»]

1 Turbamento mentale per il quale il malato è afflitto da un'idea fissa che provoca timori e angosce

2 Fissazione, incubo, assillo

 

Charles è convinto che troverebbe parecchie ossessioni ad affollare la testa di Erik, o forse solamente una. Non gli importa. Ha imparato ad accettare che non rimane molto spazio, per la gente, in mezzo alle sue mille preoccupazioni, eppure il pensiero non lo turba affatto. A Erik importa del suo passato – e quanto sia rimasto di esso, nelle paure per il presente, non ha mai avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo davvero – e gli importa dei suoi fratelli mutanti, ma non si è mai soffermato davvero a dar loro un volto od un nome, un’anima ed una volontà che vada oltre il loro bizzarro corredo genetico. Gli importa anche di Sebastian Shaw, sempre. Forse gli importerà fino alla fine, persino oltre la vendetta – di nuovo, Charles non è sicuro di volerlo sapere. Se potesse allungare le proprie mani fin nella sua mente ed asportare una ad una tutte le sue ossessioni con la precisione di un chirurgo, non chiederebbe occasione migliore per operare sull’universo caotico che è intrappolato nella sua testa.

Ma non è così che si fa, si ripete sempre, quando si sofferma a fissarlo da vicino, durante attimi in cui non sembra esistere nessuna ombra ad incombere sull’anima di Erik. Quando i suoi occhi scivolano assorti sulle pagine di un libro che Charles gli ha prestato, quando la luce soffusa dello studio affila gli spigoli del suo viso immobile, quando ha la schiena rilassata contro la poltrona, quando dorme sul suo cuscino, quando si lascia distrarre dalle risate dei ragazzi, quando ride per davvero. Non è così che si fa – ha bisogno di ripetersi –, non si può prendere una mente e scambiare l’ordine di pensieri e ricordi, non si possono rovesciare le convinzioni ed affilare affetti fino a far sanguinare tutto il resto.

Non può liberare Erik dalle sue ossessioni. Lo renderebbe un uomo che non è, farebbe di lui qualcuno che non conosce, e per quanto tremi al pensiero di poterlo baciare sentendo le sue labbra piegarsi sotto le proprie, o di poterlo guardare mentre dorme senza le dita sbiancate attorno alle lenzuola, se questo è Erik, non ha bisogno di desiderare altro.

“Chi ti ha insegnato a chiudere la mente in questo modo?”, gli ha chiesto una volta, con voce distratta, eppure voleva saperlo davvero. Non è mai stato facile entrare nella sua testa.

“Mh?”, Erik non era sembrato affatto sorpreso. Aveva sollevato le spalle e lasciato passare qualche istante, come se dovesse pensarci su, poi, “Ho imparato da solo, credo.”

In quelle parole abbozzate con poco interesse Charles aveva letto solo l’ennesima conferma di quanto poco la vita fosse stata gentile nei confronti di Erik. E chi era lui, allora, per togliergli le ossessioni su cui aveva costruito un’esistenza?

Eppure c’è una domanda che non gli dà pace: ci sarà spazio, fra le sue idee fisse, per un capriccio dagli occhi blu ed i capelli ordinati? Una minuscola oasi di pace fra le guerre senza fine che divorano la sua mente?

**  
**

**E** **ccezione**

**_s.f._ ** _[ec-ce-zió-ne]_

[dal lat. _exceptio_ _-onis_ , der. di _excipĕre_ «eccepire», part. pass. _exceptus_ ]

1 Azione e risultato dell'eccettuare; ciò che esce dalla regola, ciò che si distingue

2 D'eccezione, fuori dell'ordinario, straordinario

Non è mai stato il tipo da regalare buoni gesti alla gente, lui, ma non si considera particolarmente egoista e nemmeno una cattiva persona. Erik sa, dopo tutto quello che gli è successo, dopo il male che si è lasciato scivolare addosso come fosse un elisir di lunga vita, di essere nel giusto. Non dalla parte del torto, non uno spietato assassino, né tantomeno una persona senza cuore – _no_. Se esiste un posto dove siedono le bestie sacrificali che hanno azzannato la mano del proprio carnefice ululando alla libertà e alla giustizia, lì è dove ha intenzione di stare lui. Fra coloro che il diritto di vivere se lo sono guadagnato con il sangue – il proprio, quello di altri, ad un certo punto cessa di avere importanza, fintanto che ti accorgi di respirare.

“Erik?”

Solleva gli occhi dalla scacchiera, ancora mezzo assorto. La voce di Charles non è mai stata piccola o discreta, fin da quella prima volta che si sono trovati avvinghiati a decine di metri sotto il letto di un mare scosso quanto loro.

“Tutto a posto?”, gli chiede l’altro; Erik si accorge di averlo fissato in silenzio un po’ troppo a lungo, ma non gli importa granché: la vita, dopotutto, è troppo breve per far caso a inutili etichette. Charles è una bella persona da guardare e, se vuole perdere pomeriggi interi a fissarlo lo farà senza chiedere permesso.

Arriccia appena le labbra, alla fine, annuendo. Allunga due dita verso il tavolino, sposta la torre di lato (una mossa sciocca, lo sa, l’ha scelta lui) e solleva nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui. Può quasi sentire sul palato il sapore dell’esitazione di Charles, mentre ricambia il suo sguardo. Delizioso, come tutto di lui del resto.

Continuano a giocare per minuti interi fatti di silenzi e qualche sguardo occasionale, niente che vada oltre il tentare di decifrare la prossima mossa dell’altro dal modo in cui i loro occhi s’incontrano, o almeno è questo ciò che vorrebbe far credere a Charles. Eppure: si può davvero imbrogliare un telepate giocando a scacchi? Sembra assurdo, ma la conclusione a cui è giunto Erik è che si, si può eccome, e pure con estrema facilità. E se non gli fosse rimasto un lembo di dignità da difendere, si alzerebbe dalla sua poltrona solo per stringere Charles contro di sé e sussurrargli quanto è adorabile, quando inarca le sopracciglia in quel modo ed aggrotta la fronte assorto, concentrato in chissà quale macchinazione.

E poi, alla fine, “Scacco matto!”, esclama l’inglese sollevando le braccia e distendendosi con un lungo sospiro fiero contro lo schienale. Erik non può fare a meno di sorridere fra sé e guardare il suo alfiere nero, posizionato anni luce da dove dovrebbe stare. Una mossa sciocca. Un piccolo gesto. Lo vuole regalare solo a Charles.

“Non c’è gusto a giocare contro un telepate”, dice.

“Non uso il mio potere mentre giochiamo”, un minuscolo broncio.

_Lo so_ , potrebbe rispondergli Erik. Solo per Charles, un gesto piccolo quanto un segreto.

 

**  
**

**I** **leso**

_**agg.** [il-lé-ʃ_ _o]_

[dal lat. _illaesus_ , comp. di _in-_ e _laesus_ , part. pass. di _laedĕre_ «ledere»]

1 Non leso, che non ha ricevuto offesa o danno

2 Persona che, avendo corso un pericolo, non ne ha avuto alcun danno nel corpo

Mani ovunque – le sue, aggrappate alla spalliera del letto – quelle di Erik avvinghiate ai suoi fianchi come gli artigli di un rapace. C’è rumore, osceno, umido, l’illusione di ritmo spezzata dalla mancanza di fiato, da un filo di voce che trema – il sangue che pulsa, persino quello è assordante. Almeno sa di essere vivo. O è solo l’ennesima illusione?

Erik spinge dentro di lui, sente la schiena sbattere contro la spalliera, stringe le ginocchia attorno al suo bacino e chiude gli occhi.

Non fa male. Non troppo. Mai.

Però è come stare sul filo di un rasoio, sull’orlo di un burrone senza sapere se riuscirà a saltare abbastanza a lungo per arrivare dall’altra parte. Ogni volta gli pare di dover morire, quando Erik fa l’amore con lui in questo modo. Gli pare di trovarsi fra le fauci di una bestia.

La lingua di Erik gli percorre la giugulare con precisione pericolosa, c’è uno sfregare di denti contro la pelle bollente che Charles scambia per la lama di un coltello. Geme. Erik geme su di lui e poi spinge più forte, la lingua scompare ed al suo posto si chiudono due file di denti, attorno ad una spalla.

“ _Ah_ –“

Questo – _questo_ fa male. Lascerà un segno.

E chi è lui per chiedergli di smettere?

“Ah, no, Erik –“, impianta cinque dita sulla sua spalla. “No – non, rallentare, va bene così.”

Erik non rallenta, non chiede scusa, non lecca nessuna ferita. Lascia tutto per dopo. Lo raccoglie fra le proprie braccia e lo scopa più forte, e se Charles non avesse imparato a non aver paura delle proprie paure, ora starebbe soffocando.

 

Piano, con cautela, riprende a respirare. Erik si lascia cadere sul materasso al suo fianco, Charles intravede un sorriso sconfinato sulle sue labbra schiuse che vorrebbe baciare, ma ha bisogno di _respirare_ , o questa volta ci lascia la pelle davvero.

Anche se, a ripensarci, al diavolo l’ossigeno.

Quando si sporge sulle labbra di Erik, un mugolio compiaciuto vibra in mezzo al loro bacio esausto.

“Miagoli come un gatto”, nota Charles, anche se vorrebbe ridere. L’ha appena divorato come solo un predatore selvatico potrebbe fare. Erik gli concede un sorriso stanco ad occhi chiusi e, nonostante tutto, dopo pochi minuti torna a trascinarlo fra le proprie braccia.

Eppure Charles sa che questa volta non dovrà morire.

Erik inizia a leccargli la spalla, a sfiorare il segno di un morso con le labbra, ad accarezzargli fantasmi di lividi che fanno già un po’ meno male. Su di lui, Erik ha le mani più gentili che abbia mai conosciuto; piene d’amore, ricolme di cura ed attenzione, lo tracciano come se fosse un tesoro troppo fragile da maneggiare, e scrivono sul suo corpo promesse infinite da ricordare. Non è mai davvero in pericolo, non ha mai davvero paura. Prende lo slancio e salta, salta fino a volare. Sa che ci sarà sempre Erik ad afferrarlo, dall’altra parte. È così che fanno l’amore: senza respirare, un salto nel vuoto.

 

 

**  
**

**L** **itigare**

**_s.f._ ** _[li-ti-gà-re]_

[dal lat. _litigare,_ der. di _lis litis_ «lite»]

1 Contrastare con parole vivaci, irose e talvolta aspre e ingiuriose, soprattutto per far valere o per imporre le proprie ragioni

 

Non riesce a considerarli litigi, quelli che lui e Charles a volte hanno.

Accese discussioni, forse. Scambi d’opinione piuttosto passionali (che occasionalmente riescono persino a sfociare in qualcosa che di passionale lo è del tutto, lasciandolo ben più appagato che esausto, facendogli dimenticare qualsiasi fosse il punto della questione), niente che due menti distanti non sentano il bisogno di affrontare, prima o poi.

Dopotutto il mondo, ai suoi occhi, ha un colore piuttosto diverso rispetto a quello di Charles – e va bene, davvero, non c’è niente di male. È ancora convinto che il professore stia commettendo un grave errore che prima o poi gli si ritorcerà contro, e allo stesso modo Charles non smetterà mai di tentare di convincerlo che la violenza (“giustizia”, lo corregge sempre lui, “non sono un animale, sto solo cercando di fare ciò che è giusto per me e per la mia gente, so quel che ho visto e so quel che mi hanno fatto, non permetterò che accada ancora”) non è davvero il mezzo con cui vuole raggiungere il suo fine. Nessuno cambierà idea, ed è piuttosto sicuro che entrambi ne abbiano ormai la certezza, arrivati a questo punto, ma nessuno si arrenderà per primo.

E dopotutto – si domanda se anche per Charles valga lo stesso – non desidera davvero che il professore smetta di ostinarsi a far valere le proprie opinioni. Charles ha vissuto la sua vita, la sua vita ha plasmato le sue ragioni, le sue ragioni lo rendono l’uomo che è: niente di più semplice; ciò che gli basta. Ed Erik è perfettamente in grado di mantenere ogni cosa al posto che gli spetta, perché credere nella propria missione è un conto, _amare_ è un altro, ma il rispetto è qualcosa di totalmente diverso. Ed è qualcosa che, comunque vada, non negherà a coloro che lo meritano (riuscirebbe a contarli sulle dita di una mano persino se gliene avessero mozzate la metà, ma a Charles un posto d’onore spetterà sempre e comunque, di questo almeno è certo).

Questa sera, come tutte le altre, Erik non si alzerà offeso, non lascerà la stanza senza fiatare una parola di congedo, non se ne andrà a dormire sbuffando o scuotendo il capo. Al contrario: curva le labbra, ruba il bicchiere dalle mani di Charles e ne approfitta per versarci dell’altro liquore prima di porgerglielo di nuovo.

“Grazie, amico mio”, è la risposta del professore. Manda giù un sorso e poi caccia un sospiro. “Tu non bevi?”

“Preferisco rimanere lucido.”

“Io sono perfettamente lucido.”

“Lo so”, scrolla le spalle. “Ma parli di cose insensate come se fossi sbronzo.”

Charles emette una risata piccola e silenziosa. Poi si sporge oltre il tavolo della cucina.

Il suo bacio sa di alcool e pigrizia.

“Sarà il caso di andare a dormire”, soffia Erik.

“Mm.” Charles ci pensa su un attimo, poi, “Di cosa stavamo parlando?”

Erik sorride, scuote le spalle, lo prende per mano e non risponde, e Charles non si prende la briga di insistere oltre.

**  
**

 

 

**L** **ontananza**

**_v. intr._ ** _[lon-ta-nàn-za]_

[deriv. di _lontano_ ]             

1 L’essere, il trovarsi lontano, cioè a lunga o relativamente lunga distanza, di un luogo da altro luogo o da un punto di riferimento

2 _Vedere le cose in l._ , prevedere il loro svolgersi a distanza di tempo

3 Con riferimento a persona, il fatto e la condizione d’esser lontano (e s’intende in genere da casa, dal paese, dalla famiglia o da una persona amata). […] Più spesso, e con uso più proprio, con allusione ai sentimenti provocati dalla separazione

 

Se – _se_ – lui ed Erik fossero più simili, Charles sarebbe un ottimo condottiero, spietato e preciso, ed Erik sarebbe il suo leone, la punta di lancia del suo esercito di mutanti, la scintilla della rivolta, l’anima letale di ogni loro conquista.

E invece è solo uno stupido mutante con un sogno, e i suoi discorsi suonano probabilmente come scherzi alle orecchie di Erik. Lui non gli ha mai detto ti amo. Charles si è sempre accontentato di trovare quelle parole fra le sue carezze, nascoste nei suoi baci, nelle sue stupide mosse di scacchi (Erik è altrettanto stupido se crede che non se ne sia mai accorto), e non gli importa se è solo un’illusione; nemmeno lui gliel’ha mai detto, dopotutto, come se non ce ne fosse mai stato bisogno, o forse solo per orgoglio. Come se legarsi a una simile promessa fosse troppo, con tutto quello che c’è in gioco. La guerra. Il futuro. Forse, la pace.

La sua paura più grande è che Erik se ne vada, un giorno, quando capirà che restare significa rinunciare alle pretese di una vita. Non ha paura del fallimento, non ha paura della solitudine, non ha paura di lasciarlo andare. Ma non vuole essere lasciato indietro.

“Io e te siamo pari”, gli ha detto Erik, una volta, con uno sguardo talmente serio da spaventarlo. “Quello che ho con te, non c’è l’ho con nessun altro.”

Cos’avrebbe dovuto dirgli?

Le sue labbra sono rimaste rigide, la gola secca.

Eppure –

– lo sapeva.

Ma se anche avesse trovato il coraggio di dirglielo non sarebbe cambiato niente fintanto che Erik non avesse ricambiato – ed ecco un’altra cosa che non riuscirebbe ad accettare: il rifiuto.

O, peggio, pensare che Erik, messo davanti ad una scelta, preferisca qualunque altra cosa a lui, fosse anche solo per un soffio, fosse anche solo per mera necessità, senza la sincerità del cuore.

La verità è piccola, la maggior parte delle volte riesce a nasconderla dietro ad un sorriso sottile e ad altri pensieri di poco conto, persino a se stesso (soprattutto a se stesso). Ma la verità cresce, gli si annida addosso e rimane lì, anche se credeva che se ne sarebbe andata, prima o poi, senza far rumore, in punta di piedi così come era arrivata. Non gli bastano i "forse, un giorno", non vuole sentirsi dire "quando tornerò"; non ha paura solo perché non si concede il tempo di averne, ma la verità è che vorrebbe chiudere gli occhi e immaginare che niente sia così difficile.

La verità è che non vuole essere come Erik, ed Erik non vuole compromessi.

La verità è che sono già distanti.

La verità è che non piangerà quando dovrà lasciarlo andare, anche se lui non ha mai minacciato di farlo. La verità è che lo ama, e la verità rende tutto più difficile.

E quindi la chiude via, in un cassetto della sua mente, non guarda nemmeno che forma abbia la chiave.

E non ci pensa più.

 

 

**A** **sterisco**

**_s.m._ ** _[a-ste-rì-sco]_

[dal lat. tardo _asteriscus_ , gr. ἀστερίσκος, dim. di ἀστήρ «stella»]          

1 Segno grafico a forma di stelletta usato per indicare simbolicamente omissioni di parole, discorsi o parti di essi, o per richiamare una nota in fine di pagina

 

La loro vita è fatta di asterischi, a volte talmente intricati che non è più possibile risalire all’origine, alla verità prima, a quel singolo proposito che ha scatenato tutto il resto e che è poi rimasto imbrigliato in mille altre decisioni che sono venute dopo.

Erik fa quel che deve per il bene della sua specie. Asterisco. Chiunque è sacrificabile.

Cresci abituato a chiudere un occhio sulle brutture, tue ed altrui, quando decidi che la tua intera esistenza sarà una guerra contro il mondo. Erik è esattamente così: convinto di stare nel giusto, ma pronto a compiere quell’unico passo oltre il confine che separa male e bene pur di rendere il mondo un posto migliore (asterisco: un mondo fatto per i mutanti, non per gli uomini). Perché tanto gli uomini, si sa, avranno sempre paura di quelli come lui, non sapranno mai giungere a patti con ciò che è diverso, perché ciò che è diverso fa paura, va allontanato, reso silenzioso e spogliato di ogni minaccia; va reso uguale a tutto il resto, se possibile, così da passare inosservato e non spaventare più.

Charles gli fa paura quando dice di voler essere parte di questo mondo. Pensa a quante sconfitte dovrà incontrare sul suo cammino, a quante volte gli uomini faranno del male a lui e ai suoi sogni, e la rabbia non fa che bruciargli più viva e furiosa nel petto. A volte, anche se raramente, si lascia confondere dai dubbi: se Charles è un telepate, se Charles può leggere la mente di chiunque (asterisco: mai senza permesso; doppio asterisco: a parte quando è assolutamente necessario), di certo saprà di cosa sono capaci gli uomini; e allora perché? Erik non riesce davvero a trovare un pretesto a quella che lui chiama speranza, a quella che si ostina a chiamare pace, eppure sa anche che le sue non sono scuse e che, quando ci crede, Charles lo fa con sincerità. Non può odiarlo per questo, ma non può nemmeno lasciare che rimanga ferito dalla sua stessa ingenuità (l’arma più pericolosa di tutte, lui l’ha imparato presto e a sue spese); così si lascia avvicinare, permette all’altro di _vedere_ , se lo tiene vicino con la scusa di proteggerlo – come se Charles non fosse perfettamente in grado di farlo da sé – e intanto si dimentica di ammettere a se stesso piccole verità che rischierebbero di far crollare la struttura perfetta di asterischi e segreti e promesse di sangue su cui è costruita la sua anima.

A volte si sorprende davvero ad amarlo di nascosto, in silenzio, con gli occhi meravigliati e curiosi di un bambino, ma alla fine riaffiorano sempre quei _però_ a mettersi fra loro, i _ma io, ma tu_ a dividerli, i _devo_ ad uccidere i _voglio_ , ed Erik è stanco, stanco di lottare, stanco di perdere, stanco di rinunciare, stanco di avere dubbi, anche se a quelli che gli fa venire Charles dà sempre un’opportunità; è stanco, ma ha tanta strada da fare.

Vuole stargli vicino.

 

**  
**

**D** **edicare**

**_v. tr._ ** _[de-di-cà-re]_

[dal lat. _dedicare_ , der. di _dicare_ , intens. di _dicĕre_ «dire»]     

1 Offrire un’opera letteraria o artistica, e in particolare un libro, a persona viva o defunta in segno d’affetto, di stima, di riconoscenza

2 Consacrarsi, darsi interamente a qualche cosa

“Ma sei sicuro?”, gli chiede la voce di Raven, improvvisamente dubbiosa, “era il tuo preferito.”

“E’ vero”, Charles le sorride dolcemente, non può fare a meno di abbassare gli occhi e passare le dita lungo le lettere che compongono il titolo del libro che ha tra le mani, una filigrana sottile e preziosa, come prezioso per lui è tutto ciò che è racchiuso nelle parole scritte in queste pagine. “E’ vero”, ripete più deciso, tornando a guardare sua sorella, “ma è proprio per questo che è un bel regalo, no?”

Raven sospira e scrolla le spalle, senza dargli davvero una risposta. Solo dopo diversi attimi di silenzio si decide ad intervenire di nuovo, questa volta con la voce appena pizzicata da un capriccio infantile e un poco costruito, “A me non l’avresti mai prestato.”

“Non me l’hai mai chiesto”, Charles solleva le sopracciglia.

“Ok”, dice lei. “Te lo chiedo ora: prestami il tuo libro, voglio leggerlo.”

Charles non riesce davvero a trattenere una risata, a cui presto si unisce anche quella sonora e frizzante di Raven, a confermargli quanto il suo broncio non fosse che una provocazione senza troppe pretese.

“Ci ho provato, eh?”

“Dieci punti sullo sforzo, però no, ormai questo libro è di qualcun altro.”

“Una volta ero io quella a cui volevi più bene di tutti”, Raven si fa più vicina, spingendo una spalla contro la sua, lasciando cadere il viso contro il suo collo e accovacciandoglisi quasi addosso nel poco spazio rimasto sulla poltrona. Sin da bambina ha sempre avuto una gran voglia di contatto fisico, o forse era solo bisogno, o forse entrambi; in ogni caso a Charles non importa: è la sua sorellina e lo sarà sempre, tutti gli abbracci che desidera li avrà di diritto, e non le vieterà mai di saltargli in braccio come quando le leggeva le sue favole preferite prima di spegnere la luce della cameretta, da bambini.

Charles le regala un bacio che si perde fra boccoli gonfi e dorati; sa di fiori e di pulito e di casa, e lo fa stare bene. “Sei ancora quella a cui voglio più bene di tutti, Raven.”

“Mh”, lei allunga le dita affusolate e sottili a toccare la copertina del libro, distrattamente. “ _The Once and Future King_ ”, recita a voce bassa, e poi, “Leggimi la dedica che hai scritto.”

Charles sorride (anche se lei non può vederlo) perché non le ha mai detto di aver scritto una dedica, e d’un tratto gli sembra di ritrovare il sapore ed i colori della loro infanzia, mescolati a ricordi vividissimi, intrappolati in questa stessa casa, la _loro_ casa, adesso come allora. Apre il libro con delicatezza, alla prima pagina, dove inizialmente non c’era che bianco.

“A Erik, fratello mutante, alleato insostituibile, prezioso amico, Tuo sempre, Charles”, recita ad alta voce mentre percorre con gli occhi le curve d’inchiostro blu, e sorride senza accorgersene. _L’uomo che amo_ , pensa, ma questo non lo scrive, se lo tiene per sé. Sono parole che vuole dirgli a voce.

 

 

 

**Errore**

**_s.m._ ** _[er-ró-re]_

[dal lat. _error -oris_ , der. di _errare_ «vagare; sbagliare»]         

1 Sbaglio; allontanamento da ciò che è o è ritenuto vero, giusto, normale

2 Deviazione morale

 

 

È iniziata più o meno così: un mutante poco cooperativo che si sono lasciati alle spalle, una camera d’hotel, bagagli gettati sul letto, Charles che fruga fra i suoi. Erik che solleva gli occhi distratto.

La curva pericolosa di un sorriso appena nato.

Un abito da donna stretto fra le dita come un trofeo.

“Mi stai prendendo per il culo.”

 

Sente come una voce nella testa gridargli che no, è sbagliato – _cazzo_ , è tutto sbagliato, e invece il suo corpo lo trascina ed urla più forte, perché è chiaro chi la stia avendo vinta, in questo momento, fra la sua ragione incrollabile e le sue mani tremanti – _le sue mani tremanti_ –

Le labbra di Charles sono talmente aperte che potrebbe sparirci dentro. Gli piacerebbe tanto divorarle. Sarebbero deliziose con del rossetto sopra, da sbavare, da leccare via, da rovinare come tutto il resto.

Quasi glielo strappa di dosso, quel suo maledetto vestito; lo ascolta sussultare; non gli importa. L’errore è stato suo, dopotutto, non avrebbe dovuto, non è giusto, _cazzo_.

Lo bacia. Vorrebbe divorarlo ma lo bacia e basta, per ora gli basta sentirlo tremare e trattenere il respiro, accorgersi che ha già perso il controllo eppure continua ad esitare quando si aggrappa a lui.

“Hai paura?”, gli soffia in un orecchio, non riesce a trattenere la curva che gli affila le labbra; gliel’ha chiesto tante volte ma Charles non ha mai risposto. E se anche l’avesse fatto, se avesse risposto di si, Erik non avrebbe avuto più voce per dirgli che non deve averne, mai. Per dirgli _non ti farò male, non mentre facciamo l’amore_.

Alla fine non lo sveste nemmeno, non gli strappa nessun vestito di dosso. Non ne ha tempo, non ne ha la pazienza, forse non ne ha davvero voglia. Lo lascerà così: vestito dei suoi errori, meravigliosamente sfatto, in modo che poi potrà rimetterlo a posto pezzo dopo pezzo, bacio dopo bacio, carezza dopo carezza.

Charles. Il _suo_ Charles. In un vestito da donna.

È vergognosamente bello anche così, ed Erik trova che non sia affatto giusto – che merita, in fondo, di essere divorato.

“Ti piace”, lo sente sibilare con voce piccola ma divertita, i respiri affannati che già si portano via aria preziosa.

“Sta’ zitto”, ringhia, e gli ruba un bacio, glielo morde via dalle labbra. “Sei indecente.”

Charles ride, ma per poco (è bellissimo, dannazione, se anche fosse fatto di soli suoni ed odori sarebbe lo spettacolo più meraviglioso di tutti, ed è sbagliato desiderarlo così, ma è talmente bello, talmente giusto, talmente pericoloso, talmente naturale, _talmente_ , che non riesce a farci nulla, a pensare ad altro, a concentrarsi, a lottare, ad odiare più nessuno, forse solo sé stesso, forse nemmeno quello).

Lo abbraccia e lo stringe talmente forte che teme di romperlo, e se adesso qualcuno gli concedesse di vivere dentro di lui, oltre la carne, vicino al cuore, non esiterebbe a implorare di sì.

Quando vengono, Erik lo fa urlando il suo nome per la prima volta.

**  
**

**O** **E** **I** **L L** **A** **D** **E**

**_noun_ ** _oeil·lade \_ _ˌə_ _(r)-_ _ˈ_ _y_ _ä_ _d,_ _œ_ _-\_

to look at someone in a way that shows sexual attraction

to look at something in a way that suggests strong interest or desire

an amorous glance; ogle

 

_Perché mi guardi così?_

Parole che gli sono scivolate sulla lingua infinite volte, rumorose e inattese, solo per rimanere intrappolate fra le labbra, incapaci di prendere voce.

Erik, a volte, non riesce a smettere di guardarlo. Non lo guarda come se fosse un gioiello (lo preferirebbe, sarebbe più facile da decifrare), ma come se tenere gli occhi su di lui abbastanza a lungo potesse svelargli qualche segreto di cui ha disperatamente bisogno.

Charles vuole solo sapere perché. Vuole sentirglielo dire.

Si sente talmente stupido quando fa così.

 

Erik non è attaccato alle cose materiali, ma a un’idea. Non gli è mai importato nulla di niente, solo della giustizia (persino la vendetta è tale se serve a correggere un torto). Non ha paura di morire, è solo che non può ancora permetterselo. Non ha paura di fallire perché è una possibilità che non è in grado di considerare.

Charles, però, gli piace. Potrebbe fissarlo tutto il giorno e non stancarsi. E a volte, ingenuamente, si dimentica che lo sta facendo davvero.

 

Quando si baciano Charles chiude gli occhi, eppure a volte si sente lo sguardo di Erik addosso. Anche in questi momenti vorrebbe chiederglielo ( _perché mi guardi così?_ ), ma per farlo dovrebbe fermarsi, dovrebbe staccarsi da lui, e non è sicuro di averne la forza necessaria. Alla fine, tutte le volte, rimane in silenzio; sembra sempre una buona idea finché non se ne pente.

 

A volte vorrebbe essere lui quello che legge la mente. La sua mutazione è distruttiva perché è figlia della rabbia, ma quella di Charles è così silenziosa e subdola che, pensa Erik, l’umanità non ha che da ringraziare perché sia finita nelle mani di un uomo tanto buono.

Si domanda se Charles ci veda immagini, oltre alle parole, nella testa delle persone. Si chiede quanto spesso si sia soffermato a guardare la sua.

 

Gli cattura il viso fra le mani e lo guarda negli occhi; Erik respira a fatica sopra di lui, dentro di lui, spingendo senza ritmo ormai così vicino all’orgasmo. Charles vorrebbe guardarlo per ore ma non può fare a meno di chiudere gli occhi ed aprire la bocca, quasi urlare, anche se sa che Erik non smetterà mai di fissarlo, nemmeno quando saranno entrambi spesi, nemmeno quando si addormenterà fra le sue braccia, nemmeno quando la luce li sveglierà domani mattina.

Viene stringendosi a lui con tanta forza da trascinarlo su di sé, e persino in mezzo al loro abbraccio, persino nell’orgasmo, Erik non vede che lui.

 

“Credevo che il mio mondo sarebbe stato fatto solo di mostri, dopo il Campo. Quando ti guardo sono contento di essere vivo, dopotutto.”

Alla fine Charles non gliel’ha mai chiesto, quel maledetto perché. E’ stato Erik a rispondergli, un giorno, come se fin dall’inizio avesse potuto leggergli nella mente.

“Vuol dire che starai sempre con me, per sentirti vivo?”, gliel’ha chiesto sorridendo, ma diceva sul serio.

Le labbra di Erik hanno tremato mentre si piegavano. Non ha detto niente. E Charles avrebbe voluto non averglielo domandato mai.


End file.
